


call me a safe bet

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment fic, for the prompt: "Sometimes, two people can love each other even though one is a wrist and the other a razor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me a safe bet

They warn you about him.

The people from SHIELD, Dick, fucking _Bruce_ (you know, the guy who dated Catwoman and had a kid with a _terrorist_ ), they all see the bruises on your skin, the cuts on your lip, the teethmarks running down your neck and they say _do you know who he used to be._

You want to ask them if they know who you are, now, but if you're honest you're not so sure yourself.

What you know is: you're crazy about him. Not because you slam each other into walls sometimes just to feel something, not because when he says your name it's not a warning, not silently followed by _don't_ ; not because he fucks like he fights and sometimes, almost, laughs at your dumbass puns.

It's all of that, sure, but it's also the fact that he doesn't give a _shit_ who you used to be.

Sidekicks and heroes, they die in fires or fall from the highest ledges. They fail, when you get down to it. Madmen kill them our outlive them.

What the two of you are – whatever you are – when it comes down to it, it doesn't matter where you've been, or where you're going.

"Jay," he says, and he doesn't mean _don't, stop, slow down_ but _hi, hello_ and maybe - maybe – something else.

You could destroy each other. (He could destroy _you_.) But you're betting he won't.


End file.
